Cold Steel
The Cold Steel is a al bow available for Anna in . Description Cold Steel is a bow comprised of metal and ice. The bow appears to resemble a pair of crab claws, both of which have ice crystals growing on them. These crystals are presumably not made out of pure water. This is primarily because frozen water is generally not blue and the irregularities of the ice formations. However, the series regularly disregards standards for things such as this, with many evidently ice-based skills involving blue ice in unusual forms. Cold Steel is a fairly well rounded damage-dealing weapon, with fairly strong offensive stats. It also provides slight bonuses to and , at the cost of a slight penalty. Starting at level 3, it gains a chance to cast Iceshard as a bonus skill, dealing extra damage and possibly inflicting to the target with single-target weapon-elemental attacks. At level 5, Cold Steel can counter with a Normal Attack, which will in turn lead to Iceshard being cast. It resists , , and Freeze, up to an immunity from the latter two. It can Freeze targets with weapon-elemental attacks, though the status may be immediately consumed by Iceshard; if aiming to Freeze a single target, the Frost Arrow skill will serve much better. Found in the last section of the Mystic Woods, reachable using the newly acquired Raft after defeating Laurelin. * * |lvl1ATK = 15% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 55%50% |lvl5ATK = 70%65% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl1MAG = 10% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 30% |lvl4MAG = 40% |lvl5MAG = 55%50% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Water |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Ice |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Chill+Freeze |res3num = long100 |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |BonusSkillChance = (50%) |BonusSkillPower = 60 |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 10% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 15% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 25% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 30% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Steel Plate |item21number = 1 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 2 |item32 = Solid Water |item32number = 2 |item41 = Icicle Creep |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Icicle Creep.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Solid Water |item42number = 5 |item51 = Sapphire |item51number = 10 |item52 = Steel Plate |item52number = 15 |note = Before the v2 update, had a -30% Fire weakness instead of resisting Water. }} * * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1ATK = 10% |lvl2ATK = 25% |lvl3ATK = 40% |lvl4ATK = 55% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl3MAG = 5% |lvl4MAG = 10% |lvl5MAG = 15% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 10% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Ice |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Water |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Ice |AutoSkillChance = (66%) (44%) |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Steel Plate |item21number = 1 |item31 = Steel Plate |item31number = 2 |item32 = Solid Water |item32number = 2 |item41 = Sapphire |item41number = 1 |item42 = Grolar Bear |item42icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Grolar Bear.png |item42number = 1 |item51 = Sapphire |item51number = 10 |item52 = Steel Plate |item52number = 15}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Bows Category:Anna